Naomily: The Sexy Pirates
by mysteriousbrunette
Summary: What would happen if Naomi and Emily met in the world of piracy? Slight Pirates of the Caribbean crossover too.


**When I try to update my stories for you lot, my girlfriend (who has a scary obsession for Pirates Of The Caribbean) tries to watch one of the films.. However, I end up getting distracted by those pirates whilst writing and it comes across in my stories which I then have to delete and start again.**

**Then one Sunday, during my random rambling's on Twitter about me going off to write but "LilyKat may turn into pirates", one of my lovely followers told me how amazing and sexy it WOULD be to have a story about them being Pirates.. And tah dah! Here it is! Meet: "Naomily: The Sexy Pirates."**

_**vivi_dynamite **_**I hope it's as good as you imagined it to be and more!**

**Everyone please thank HER for encouraging me more to do this. She did suggest "LilyKat and The Sexcapades" but I thought Naomily would suit everyone better.**

**Oh and one more thing... Cook will make an appearance and is based on the hilarious Captain Jack Sparrow... just without the wavy arms. Well maybe he'll have those wavy arms after too much rum. He does swing those around a bit when he's drinking, doesn't he?**

**Now enough of my ramblings. I bring you... Naomi and Emily... the down right, _unbelievably_ sexy pirates! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>London: 1899<strong>_

A petite, well dressed young woman, holding up her dress and underskirts with both of her hands to stop herself from tripping over them, rushes through the busy streets of London, almost knocking over local londoners and almost crashing into horse and carriages as she goes.

As she turns a corner, she doesn't see a tall, blonde haired woman until it's too late and they collide into one another.

"Watch it, will you?" Says the blonde who doesn't look best pleased.

"Heavens, I'm ever so sorry. Are you alright?" The petite woman looks up to the taller woman and instantly freezes when a pair of piercing blues eyes stare back at her and it almost makes her gasp at the sight.

The blonde haired woman just huffs and marches past, her shoulder hitting off of hers as she mumbles, "Stupid, bloody fishwives."

The smaller woman looks at the retreating girl in disbelief then remembers that she was in a rush and turns back round again before running off in the opposite direction of the blonde.

* * *

><p>The petite woman rushes down a corridor, rather breathless from all of her running, and passes two guards who bow their heads down to her but she ignores them and carries on walking into an office where there are even more guards inside.<p>

"You asked for me, my Lord?" She asks as she comes to a standstill in the middle of the room.

A man in a white wig turns round and faces her. "The Eastern Fitch Trading Company has need of your services. We wish for you to act as our agent in search of C Mons."

The woman looks confused. "C Mons, Sir?"

He picks up a sword and inspects it in the light. "Mm, C Mons my darling Emily, is a rather ruthless and dangerous man who needs to be caught. Unfortunately, he is hard to come by." He looks back at her with concern. "You do know what this will entail, I hope?"

Emily smiles and walks up to him, taking hold of the sword. "Of course..." She shrugs her shoulders, half heartily. "Pirates."

He smiles and sits down behind his desk. "That's right, my girl. Pirates." He grabs some papers that a guard has just put onto his desk for him and start's writing. "Now when you come across C Mons, I want you to have him caught, arrested and brought back to me."

Emily seems to be thinking as she watches him write. "And what is it you seek with C Mons?"

The man stops writing and looks up at her. "Something small, something... far more valuable then our weight in gold. Bring C Mons to me, Miss. Fitch and I'll worry about that certain little property."

Emily carries on watching the man, not sure but then eventually smiles. "Give me a ship and a crew and you shall have your man." She says whilst placing the sword safely into her sword holster which is hidden amongst her dress.

The man smiles up to her, pleased. "You set sail in one hour. You will take care, won't you?"

She tries to hide her smile as she walks back over to the door, where the two guards stand aside to let her through. She looks back over her shoulder as she walks out, "I always do, _father_."

When he looks back up, she's already gone.

* * *

><p>"I'm to find C Mons and bring him back to Port Royal." Emily says to a guard as she steps out into the London sunshine in a different change of clothes to the ones she was wearing earlier.<p>

"And where do you intend to find him, Ma'am?" The guard replies as he escorts her towards a waiting horse and carriage that will take her to port where she will then board a ship.

Emily seems to be thinking and shrugs, "Tortuga. Singapore maybe. Anywhere where a ruthless pirate goes. Ruthless pirates drink lots of rum..." She grins, "And most ruthless pirates go to Tortuga to get it."

The guard smiles back as he opens the carriage door and she settles inside. "Tortuga it is then, Ma'am."

He closes the door behind her and signals for the carriage to go, he stands back watching as she disappears down the road and around a corner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tortuga<em>**

Emily walks into an inn in Tortuga as if searching for someone. She has two soldiers protecting her from the drunken scallywags whilst a few of the others keep a look out.

Sha asks people if they could tell her the whereabouts of a certain woman. Most of the men shake their heads or say that they've never heard of her.

A few minutes later, slight movement near the door of the inn catches Emily's eye just as she's about to give up hope. She turns and frowns, watching as a dark shadow like person passes the soldiers and walks out.

She quickly starts moving towards where the person left, her soldiers following in pursuit. As soon as they're outside, she looks around but doesn't see anyone who it could have been. "She was here."

One of the soldiers steps towards her. "What do you purpose we do, ma'am?"

She seems to be thinking then looks back over the port. "Search everywhere. Houses, inn's, everywhere. I don't want no stoned unturned until we find her."

"Ma'am." The soldiers turns to face the rest of them. "You heard her men, _move_."

All of the soldiers start moving out to begin their search, leaving Emily standing alone outside the inn. As she slowly turns round, her eyes fall onto a small, tight alleyway, between two houses. She starts taking a step towards it and notices the woman watching her, but the woman does not move.

As Emily gets closer, she puts her hand onto her sword, ready for an attack.

"You won't be needing that." The woman says with a strong, spanish accent.

Emily smiles as she gets closer and drops her hand back down to her side. "So it _is _you." She says when they are stood facing one another. "Angelica."

She smiles, "Yes, it is me... Miss. Fitch. How is your father these days?"

Emily eyes narrow slightly. "I'm not here for you to ask about him and you know it."

Angelica snorts, "What makes you think i'll want to help you anyway?"

She seems to be thinking and looks over her shoulder before turning back and lowers her voice. "Because it'll also help you get to Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow." Angelica corrects her, looking slightly annoyed.

Emily looks amused. "Ah, it's seems like i've hit a nerve of some kind." She takes a step forward. "Lead me to C Mons and he'll lead you straight to Sparrow." Angelica seems to be considering. "Or," Emily continues and takes yet another step closer. "I'll take you straight back to my father who will then no doubt send you to the gallows where you will be hung for piracy."

Angelica sighs, "Fine." She eventually says after some time of thinking. "But I travel on my own ship and my own crew. You follow."

Emily looks behind her and see's the soldiers gathering in the middle of the street again, waiting for her. She turns back and smiles. "Well then, we seem to have an accord."

Angelica puts her hand out and they shake on it. "Agreed."

Emily turns to walk away towards the soldiers with Angelica following. "Men, Angelica here shall be leading us towards C Mons with her crew. We'll head back to the Invincible and wait for the signal to set sail." The soldiers nod in agreement. "Lets go." They all turn and walk towards their ships.

"What makes you think you can trust me?" Asks Angelica.

Emily looks up at her. "I don't."

Angelica can't help but smile. "Tell me, have you heard of an island, just south of de straits?"

She frowns. "What if I have?"

Angelica smirks. "If you had heard of it then you'd be quaking in your boots now, Emily." She stops near her ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge and faces Emily. "Prepare your men for Isla de Maurta. There be danger there. And a lot of death."

Emily smiles, knowingly back. "I've had my far share of pirates, Angelica. Therefore, death does not scare me."

"Spoken like a true pirate himself. You be careful, dabble too much and it might be you swinging in the gallows before noon."

She doesn't seem concerned. "I doubt that. My father is Lord Robert Fitch, remember? He sent me to catch C Mons, therefore, I cannot be held captive for piracy. He won't be able to hang his own daughter."

"If you know your father so well, Emily, then why has he sent _you _to get get the possession that means so much to him off of C Mons?"

She looks confused and walks up to her, her face close to hers and lowers her voice. "How do you know that I seek of a possession?"

Angelica grins, "Why else track down C Mons? You only search for him if you're in need of something."

"Miss. Fitch?" A soldier interrupts them and she turns round to face him. "Both ship's are prepared and ready to set sail, ma'am."

"Thank you, Mullroy." She watches him walk back onboard the Invincible and then turns to face Angelica again, whose crew is gathering behind her.

"You're father has been keeping a secret from you, Emily. And I think he's finally prepared to reveal it to you. Unfortunately, you just have to try and find it first." Before Emily has a chance to say anything, Angelica walks away, past her crew and disappears onboard her ship, leaving Emily frowning.

As Emily tries to work out what was meant by her words, she watches Angelica's crew follow her lead and head onto the ship. It's not until the last crew member is about to walk on that she gets a flashback and realises that the member is the same blonde haired woman she walked into earlier in the morning and the same woman who called a her a fishwife.

The blonde frowns at her, obviously remembering her from this morning also and Emily can't help but smirk at her. Especially as Emily has now ditched the horrid dress the maids put her in and is now standing on the edge of the port as Captain Fitch whilst wearing a tight black outfit showing off her sword and thighs as her pirate boots cut off just above the knee. The wind also making her red hair fly around her face too.

_Definitely_ not a 'Stupid, bloody fishwives' look!

She see's the woman quickly turn away whilst blushing and rushes onto the ship. Embarrassed at being caught. Emily carries on looking though, long after she's gone. There's something about her that Emily can't quite put her finger on.

She sighs, suddenly getting a headache from thinking too much and seeing the woman and heads towards her own vessel. "Bloody pirates."

She makes her onto the ship and stands in front of the wheel, watching the men on deck then looks over towards the Queen Anne's Revenge which has started to sail away.

"Orders Captain?" A sailor asks as he comes to stand next to her.

"Set sail, lad. Secure the mast." She says, without taking her eyes off of the ship in front. "We've an adventure to begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, but there will be more going on in the next one. So? Do you like it? It's a bit different I know but give it a try?<strong>

**And to those who have been getting on at me to update The Skins Movie I have just started writing the next chapter so expect that sometime soon, along with the next Do You Feel What I Feel Too?**

**But for now, leave a little review. You know you want too.**


End file.
